Accidently in Love
by katonissss
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen is reaped, she continues to the 74th annual Hunger Games, but just before the games, Cato admits that he is in love with her, instead of Peeta, of course he is messing with her, it's Cato, but will he really fall for her? Will she fall for him? How will the boy with the bread take it? *Yeah, Yeah cliché, I know, but it really isn't!* Rated M for future things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Reaping

It was just another depressingly cloudy day in district 12. I put on my father's old mining coat that doubled as a hunting coat. It was still covered with black streaks of coal. Didn't matter how much you washed it, it would never leave the coat. I discretely walk through the district to the "electric" fence, it never has worked, probably because the local peacekeepers are too drunk to even manage to flip a switch, but I won't complain. I make my way to the log that has my bow in it, I sling it over my shoulder and continue through the woods and see Gale setting some snares.

"Hey, Catnip!" he smiles and looks into my light grey eyes. To break the awkward stare contest we have going, I reply quickly, "Hey, Gale, thought we were supposed to meet by the pond like we normally do?" I smile and laugh a little. He smirks back at me and replies, "Well I couldn't resist setting a few snares, I saw a bunch of squirrels running this way and wanted to see what I could get." I smile back, but don't say anything because I am too nervous about today, the reaping.

This is prim's very first year to be put in the reaping, and Gale's last, I could easily have to say good bye to him since he puts his name in extra times for extra food for his family. But I am not too worried about my sister being pulled, I mean her name is only in there once. She should be fine.

We continue the hunting and I manage to kill three ducks and a squirrel, Gale caught about 10 squirrels with his snares, I guess he was right about there being a bunch of squirrels running around today. We sit down in the woods and look at the sky we talk about the games and promise to take care of each other's families if we are reaped, we make the same pact every year, it never is needed, but there is no chance that he wouldn't take care of them anyway. He is basically like my brother, I can trust him with anything. We walk back to the fence and carry on with our days.

When I get home, my mom is looking at me with anger, but not too much because she never really shows too much emotion since the incident. I go to take a freezing cold shower and find a blue dress laying on my bed. It is modest, and it fits me well, it was once my mother's. She pins my hair up and prim is so nervous that she begins to cry. I hold her in my arms and whisper, "It won't be you Prim, I promise."

We continue to the town square where Effie, our district escort, is wearing some pink contraption that looks like she would need to be cut out of. They separate us by age and I tell Prim where to meet me after the reaping, by the old bakery. They prick our fingers to check our blood and we are on our way to the two crowds of young children, one of girls, and one of boys. Gale finds me and smiles, that lets me know that everything will be okay, don't worry, but I can't stop worrying. They show us some sick and twisted film that shows past games and why we are here. Then Effie begins the hellish picking of children.

"Hello all, and welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!" no one applauds and she seems disgraced. She clears her throat and continues, "Ladies first!" there is a dead silence, she hovers over the names and picks one, "Primrose Everdeen!" my knees collapse and my friend Madge Undersee catches me and helps me up again. I do the only thing I can think to do. I run. Straight to Effie screaming, "I VOLENTEER! I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" The whole crowd freezes. Peace keepers take Prim back and she is kicking and screaming Gale finally takes her and holds her tight. She begins to blabber about the past and how I'm the first volunteer in the district blah, blah, blah. The she goes to the boys. "Peeta Melark!" I know this kid, he saved my life, and how will I be able to kill him. He walks to the stage and turns a pale as the white frosting on a cake. He looks at me and then back to the crowd. Effie hold our hands and lifts them up. "The tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Once again, not a single clap, the whole district lifts three fingers to their lips and kiss them then lift them high in unison. We walk to the justice building and are escorted to separate rooms, my family comes in and I promise to win. The Gale comes in with nothing to say, he hugs me and pins something to my back. He kisses my on the cheek and says he will do everything in his power to keep my family safe.

We are taken to a train and I look at the pin on my back. A mocking jay, a sign of hope and rebellion. I move it to the front part of my dress and continue you to shun everyone till we get to the capitol. It is insane, blood thirsty capitol citizens cheer, they are so sick.

We continued on our way to the condo that they have reserved for us, that is when I saw him, Cato Langsworth, the toughest tribute in the whole games. His looks alone were able to die a little. He was gorgeous, ocean blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair, his body was… wait, why am I thinking like this, I am supposed to kill him in less than a week. I need to hate him, not fall for him like 90% of humanity. I am Katniss Everdeen, and I _will _come home to Prim.


	2. Chapter 2: Training for Death

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! As you can tell, I never have written a fan fiction in my life! But I have always wanted too! I am going to update MAYBE twice a week depending on the things I have going that week, but I will let you know when there will be an update! I can't begin to explain how excited I am that people are reading this! I promise that it will get better! I just needed to get it started, if anything it was more of a prologue. SO the chapters will be longer! Please let me know if you want to see anything in the story, I will try to incorporate it! **

**Lastly this is none of my work! It all belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins! This is all her characters, but linked in with my imagination. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Training for Death

Cato catches me staring at him and make some stupid smirk that sort of seems like a laugh. He begins to walk over to me and he says, "Enjoying the view?" he is so narcissistic.

"No I am just looking at my competition. And you seem like a shitty opponent, vainness is not a good trait to have in the arena, just a quick thought. Oh, and I think your little whore wants you? Glimmer is it? Well won't it be a shame when she dies in the arena?" I say with a bit of shock, I never knew I would have it in me to say _that_ it actually feels good. Maybe the games won't be as hard as I thought. That was until he quickly responded.

"She isn't my _whore_ she is just another girl that is falling for my looks the same way that you are, and by the way, I'm not vain, I'm just very fond of myself, I'm a killer, and that is the best thing to have in the arena, as for you, you will never be as good a killer as I am. You will run in fear. Just watch. _And may the odds be__** ever**__ in your_ _favor." _I am in a state of shock. I never thought that would happen but I know that I _will _kill him. Even if it is the last thing that I do._ It will happen. _

We continue to our room and there is a feast waiting on the table. Foods that I had never seen, the food here had so much color and delicious smells that I would almost feel greedy eating any. But I know that this is all they have so I sit down just about to grab some food, when all of the sudden I feel a hand pulling me back. "No, no, no Katniss you can't eat that till you freshen up!" I hear my stomach grumble, so I hurry myself to a room and begin to take a quick shower, dress into a soft long sleeve navy shirt and a pair of black leggings. I braid my hair into my normal side braid and place my pin on a small chain in my room, put it around my neck, and tuck it under my shirt. I walk out to find Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie at the table waiting on me. Peeta is talking to Haymitch about how to survive the games. Effie is entertaining herself with a mirror in her hand and fixing her hair and makeup. I swear she and Cato are related, they have the exact same traits, except she is purple and he is tan. I sit at the table and they all stare at me as though I had killed someone, "What, the games haven't started yet and I don't plan on killing anyone till then. So stop looking at me like that!?" They all quickly look down at the table and I sit down in a chair opposite from Peeta. They bring us plates and turn a nob that makes flames pop up under the platters with heated food. I immediately throw the water in my glass at it and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, then I notice it was to keep the food warm and a girl with strawberry red hair re lit the fire.

"Tomorrow, you both start training and I don't care if you are the best person with a sword, don't show your strengths. I want you to focus on other things so that you surprise people in the arena." Haymitch says this then gulps down a whole glass of beer.

We finish the dinner in silence and I continue to my room to sleep. I look at my wall and slowly fall asleep.

When I wake up, I see an outfit hung on the wall for me. I put it on and look in the mirror. It is a black shirt with grey tempo shorts. There is a small pocket on the front of the shirt with a 12 on it. I guess it is for district 12. I walk out of my room and Peeta is wearing the same thing, but the shirt doesn't have a pocket and he is wearing grey athletic shorts. We walk to the elevator and go down to the training center.

All the tributes are huddled in a group waiting for the introduction to start. I can hear the carriers talking about the other tributes weaknesses, so I try to secretly listen to them to figure out how to kill the people I need to. The fact I am even thinking about killing sickens me. I don't want to kill anyone, but it's the only way to survive and see Prim again. When they are just about to talk about the ways they will find people, I notice that Cato has caught on to me and he quickly changes the subject to the condos.

A woman walks over in a peace keeper's outfit. She tells us not to kill anyone, no one-on-one practicing. When she is done, I go to the plant station to refresh my mind on healthy and deadly plants.

I see Peeta at the camouflage station, and I go over to tell him that the carriers need to see our stuff or we will seem like easy kill, and we need to be intimidating. I make my way to the bow and arrow station, and then I see Peeta go to the weights station. He lift the heaviest weights and glances at the laughing carriers he turns toward them and hurls the weights in their direction barely missing Glimmer, the whore's, face. They all jump out of the way and look at me with the bows, they once again, they laugh, instead of hitting targets, I shoot the arrow just past Cato's ear and it hits a sand bag hanging above him, from the traps station, and rip it open pouring sand all over them. The girls, Glimmer and Clove squeal, and the boys simply shake it off and carry on to their station.

When we get back to the condo, Haymitch is obviously pissed. He yells at us to listen to him and not make any more stupid decisions. Peeta apologizes, but I go to my room and clean up then change.

I decide I need some fresh air and go to the roof top, but I know that I am not alone. I see a little girl named Rue sitting in a tree looking at the city. She sees me and almost falls out of the tree in surprise.

"Hey, didn't see you there." She says in a shaky voice.

"I just came up, my name is Katniss, nice to meet you." I reach my hand out to shake hers, but she jumps out of the tree and hugs me. I am in shock, and she lets go.

"Sorry, but you're the only person who has been nice to me the whole day, even Thresh won't talk to me, and he is my brother." She nods her head and I frown.

"Well, oddly enough you remind me of m-"

"Sister? Yeah I figured, same age, height, and I suppose same personality?

"Right on the spot!" we both chuckle and snack on some apples from the tree. By the time we decide we should go to bed, it is 12 o'clock. Haymitch will be pissed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Game Changer

**Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! I hope y'all had a very merry Christmas! And just a reminder, reviews are GREATLY appreciated! **

** Sincerely, **

** Katonissss**

Chapter 3: The Game Changer

I walked into the doors and carried on till I saw Haymitch in a drunken stupor yelling at the wall for being too grey. In his strange anger, he threw his glass full of rum at the wall and then began to yell at it for breaking the glass. I almost felt bad for the wall. Bu then again. It's a wall. I continue to walk by when I hear a knife go flying through the air and in the process barely miss my cheek. Dammit. I turn my back around and see Haymitch laughing at the fact that it didn't kill me. I just simply walk off.

When I get to my room, I am surprised by a note on my bed.

_"Meet me by the willow in the garden at 6:30 sharp."_

_~O_

I didn't even try to think about who it was from. I was too tired.

When I got up the next morning I saw the note and decided to give it a go. I went to my closet and got a robe. I put it on and went on my way.

When I reached the garden on the roof, I saw a figure in the tree, a small girl that was at least 14. She came out of the tree and over to me.

"Well, it took you long enough!" she giggled a little and that is when I noticed that she had her hair in a braid just like mine. "Nice to meet you my name is Opal. I am Snow's granddaughter. He told me to tell you that you need to come to his office stat."

"Well, then why would he send you?" I replied in fear that I was in trouble for some stupid reason like almost killing Cato.

"Two reasons, you're my idol, and he said that he didn't want it to be public!"

"Okay..." she grabbed my hand and ran me towards the elevator, into this strange car, and off we were to Snow's manor.

I walked through two white French doors into another white room with roses as an accessory. It was awful! I never thought that roses could smell that bad, they smelled of death and pain.

He walked into the room dressed in black and it made him standout well. Maybe that was why he did this to his house.

"Miss Everdeen, please, have a seat, we have some matter to discuss concerning your stay in the capitol. Your little stunt in the training center yesterday was highly unappreciated. As your punishment, you will have no contact with anyone until the games begin. You will be separated from everyone, and you will have to deal with meeting people in the arena. You will still go to the normal occasions for the games, but no stupid ideas please. That will be all. Goodbye." I am lifted away by 3 peacekeepers and taken back to the car to go to my "personal quarters," what the hell. *&#$ Snow, *&#$ capitol citizens *&#$ Cato, *&#$ life.

The games prequel goes on as normal. On the last two day, the really big things happen, the chariot and the interviews.

CInna put Peeta and me into flammable skin suits that had a trail of fire behind us and on the horses. In our hair were replicas of the victor crowns, but in flames, it was amazing.

Later that day, we were tested on our skills, I waited for 3 hours in a separate room, compliments of Snow, to wait for my turn. When the bell finally rang, I walked in to the training center and saw the bow and arrows right in front of me. There was a rose mixed in with the arrows and I saw Snow to my left in a large room that had at least 20 people in it. This was my chance to get back at him. I faced towards the targets and quickly hit each of the targets straight in the bull's eye. I look back and they weren't even paying attention, they were glad I wasn't done. I aimed at Snow's glass cup and my arrow went flying straight through the glass into Seneca Crane's glass and into the wall. Then I shot another at the pig's apple, and everyone was looking at me.

"Thank you, for your consideration."

I walked straight out, bow and all and just before I left, I shot the rest of my arrows into one bull's eye and through the arrow with a pointed tip at the end right at the head of the same target. I looked at Snow, straight in the eye and walked on.

I see my TV turn on and the scores come up. I was the only one that got a 12, great, Career meat. I can see Snow smirking through the TV.

I get up early the next day to get ready for the interviews. Cinna had this "extraordinary idea" that he wanted me to try. He was so excited about this dress that I could hear it over the phone. Cinna is my only real friend here other than little Rue. I get into the limo and I am on my way. Again, I have to dress in my own room. This is so stupid. I get my body waxed. Again. And I go to hair and makeup. They do my hair into this beautiful up-do and then apply at least 10 pounds of makeup to my face.

I put on to the dress. It is a gorgeous red that gracefully changed to orange. It was strapless, sweet heart neckline and it had a low v to it. I had gems for sleeves and across my chest except for the v. I spun around just to see the dress. But my flames were visible. Cinna had out done himself, again. I hugged him and Effie escorted me into the line of tributes. Ran to Peeta and hugged him. I needed to see someone I knew. Then I felt little hands around my waist. Rue. I looked down at her and hugged her and Peeta at the same time. I was amazing. I let go of Rue as Ceaser began to talk, but I still held Peeta's hand. We watched the district one tributes with no caution. So I told him why I was placed away from the condo. He was shocked. When the district two tributes came up. We watched carefully. Clove was vicious as always and was talking about how she was so ready to when the games. Just before Cato left for the stage. Peeta kissed me on the cheek and I was in a state of shock. I was about to slap him when Cato stopped me and said, "Save it for the games." He smirked and then walked off. When he walked on stage, the crowd roared.

Peeta and I played extreme attention to the scheme that Cato may accidently reveal. And just like every boy in the games, Ceaser asks the famous question of "Who is that special someone?" and that was when my whole plan for the games changed. Everything I thought may happen was lost in the past, and new plans were forming in my head.

"Well, Cato, tell me, with a build like yours and a face like that, there has to be some one that is special back in district 2, eh?"

"Well Ceaser, you see, there is this one girl that, ah, and she has no clue about it either." The whole female population of the capital about passes out. Damn, the people think they really are something don't they?

"Cato, please do tell, I'm sure this special someone would want to know?" he says raising an eye and blinking at the audience. They all sigh.

"I'm pretty sure it would be better that she didn't know. She is actually here today, but I don't know." At this point, at least 200 capital citizens have passed out and there are a few cat fights breaking out over who has Cato's heart. It's insane, it's probably Glimmer anyway.

"Cato, you only have a minute and they are running out of medical hands! Please take them out of their misery!" everyone laughs except for the already passed out people.

"Well, here goes nothing, Girl on Fire. I don't know how to handle this, I don't want to have to fight you in the arena, and I want to protect you. Please let me do this in the arena, that way we can at least spend our last days together." The women are either aweing or passing out I think I am the only one other that is pissed. Well, other than Glimmer. I am just about to charge on the stage, but Peeta holds me back and I see that everyone is already staring at me. Shit. As Cato leaves the stage and the other tributes begin to go through with their interviews, it becomes my time to get on stage, who knows what shit I will get now.

I walk on stage and I here chant and anger all at the same time. I hate it. I blank out. I hear murmuring from Ceaser, but I can't make it out. He taps me on the shoulder and I zone back in. "Hello?"

"Sorry Ceaser, I'm just ah, - "

"Nervous?" he and the audience laugh, so I giggle a little.

"That is one way to put it." And everyone laughs, again.

"Well, Katniss, Girl on Fire! What did you think of your little entrance a few days ago?"

"Well, this is even more nerve wracking then the fire that was on my whole body." And every one laughs, it wasn't even that funny. "Actually, want to see them?" I see him nod, I look to Cinna, and he nods in approval. I get up and spin a few times before sitting down because I am so dizzy. Then, he pops the question.

"Katniss, Cato has confessed his interest in you, what is your response to that?" he says with his famous smirk.

"Well, he has good taste." I smile a little at the joke and there is a roar of laughter through the crowd.

"I guess the real question is, do you like him back?" Shit. This can't be good.

"I barely know him." There is an apparent frown in the audience.

"Are you going to take his offer?" I look at Haymitch. He nods in approval. Why?

"How can I pass on good protection and good weapons?"

"There is the spirit!" He seemingly screams at me.

I am escorted off stage to the president's room. He agrees to let me have my last night in the condo. I walk back out to the main lobby to see Effie, and she is so jumpy. I watch Peeta enter the stage and casually sit down like he could care less that his death is inevitable. He and Ceaser have this strangely witty connection where they can relate on everything, they could have their own TV show from the looks of it. They talk about Peeta's stay at the capitol and how he misses home. But then Ceaser drops the question. "Well, you know what I am going to ask, so, who is she?"

"Well, Ceaser, there is this one girl."

'Who?!" he is like a child I swear.

"There isn't any point in her knowing."

"Why?"

"Well, she traveled here to the games as my partner" he says with the straightest face known to man. -The whole crowd gasps in the fact that the other most attractive mal- wait! I can't think like this! I need to win these games for Prim! I can't have a distraction!

When Peeta comes back I just look at him the way an ex-girlfriend would when she found you cheating on her. The look of being pissed without saying anything.

We go back to the condos, and I put a bikini on and head down for the pool, I needed some stress relief, and other than my bow and arrows, the pool was the closest thing to nature I had. I swam for an hour or two and then headed back up, but then I saw him, the boy who will make my life in the games a living hell.

**_Cato._**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update for the story, but since it took so long, I made it a little longer. I was up north in Pittsburgh, PA for a family emergency, but all is well! Once again so sorry! **

** Thanks for reading!**

** -Katonissss**

**P. S. – reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4: Training For Death

**Hey people! **

**I just recently got a review saying that Katniss is OOC (Out of Character) because she is immature and unlikeable. I can understand the immature part, but the unlikeable is supposed to be the way that Katniss thinks of herself and it is told from her POV (Point of View). She will be immature for a little while because she is only a teenager. If you think I should put in my summary that she is OOC then please PM (Private Message) me or leave a review!**

** Thanks, Kisses,**

** Katonissss**

Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

I turn my head away from him and look at the elevator wall. I don't want him to talk to me. But, or course his cocky self does.

"Hello, Fire Girl."

"Hi."

"What brings you to the pool tonight?"

"I needed sometime alone before the games, what were you doing down here so late?"

"I was getting some extra training in before the games. I'm on my way to the garden, care to join?" What was I supposed to say to the guy that will want me dead as soon as I get into the arena?

"Sure." We simply just stand there in silence as the elevator reaches the top level. When we finally reach it, the elevator opens and Cato escorts me to the garden. Good thing that I changed into some warm clothes before I left the is freezing up here, and it isn't even winter.

I walk out into the cold and sit there. It's almost really awkward till he speaks.

"So, you're going to be with me and the careers huh?

"Well, I guess so. But one question, why –"

"Did I ask you to join the careers? Think about it, everyone knew about lover boy, and if I had you in my group, he would be an easy kill, he is worthless without you. Face it. He defines how to survive the Hunger Games without trying."

"PEETA IS NOTHING CLOSE TO WRTHLESS! HE IS MY FRIEND AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" That wasn't, I barely knew the by, but he saved my life once, so I'll let him live a day longer. I grab my stuff and storm off. I hope he burns in hell.

"Katniss. Come back, I wasn't trying to anger you!"

"WELL YOU'RE SURE AS HELL GOOD AT IT!" And with that I ran off to the elevator and shut it quickly behind me so that he couldn't get on. I run off the elevator to my room and lock the door, just in case he comes to the condo to try and talk to me again.

I wake up the next morning in tears, my death is about to come upon me, and even worse, I already know that it will happen soon, so I will live my last days in fear, but I can't keep thinking like this, I need to come home to Prim and Gale. I have to.

I get off of my bed and go to my bathroom to bathe, I see my arena clothes already laid out for me. Dark kaki cargo pants with a black short sleeve shirt. The hoes are simply combat boots, they look like my hunting boots back at home. When I walk out, I see Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta. They all look at me and Effie calls us over to give some dramatic speech about how she is so proud of us and to do well, and of course her famous, "May the odds be ever in your favor." I have to say, I am really going to miss her, she has done so much for us, she can be very perky, but I love her for it.

I look to Peeta and him a hug, "Just stay in hiding, I will come to find you, don't come looking for me, use your camouflage skills, you'll be fine, you're anted by the careers and if you come looking for me, they will kill you in a heartbeat."

"But, Katniss I –"

"Don't, I know you want me to be safe, but if I have my bow, I will be fine, don't come. Please."

"Fine, but if I start seeing that the careers are dying from another hand, I am coming, no questions asked." I nod my head and turn to the elevator, I will have more time to talk to Haymitch in the front of the building.

I quickly turn to Haymitch when we get to the first floor, "Why do you want me with the careers?"

"I can easily help you kill them, trust me, make sure you stay awake when you are on guard, I have a little trick up my sleeve, just remember to mix."

"Okay? But any last words of advice?"

"Stay alive."

And with that I walk into the hovercraft and go to my seat. We are all strapped in and then some lady comes around with some large gun looking thing. She grabs my arm and inserts a blinking light thing into my arm. "What is this?"

"It is your tracker, when you leave the arena, it will dissolve into your bloodstream and the tracking will be terminated." She simply walks to the next person and carries on with her day. Cato looks at me and smirks I look away to Peeta and whisper in his ear to tell Rue my plan, then I turn to Rue and tell her to go with Peeta.

When we get to the prep rooms, Cinna puts on my jacket and kisses me on the cheek, she opens one layer of my jacket and shows me my pin. "Thank you." I whisper knowing there is no jewelry aloud in the games. He escorts me to my elevator to the arena and says "if I could bet on anyone, it would be you." I smile and the elevator closes. I begin to go up and I see a flash of light. When my vision clears, I see the other tributes and the woods. I am overjoyed by the sight of it. Then I focus my vision on the bow and arrows in front of me.

The Cannon blows and I sprint, I grab the bow and arrow, but see Glimmer coming my way, she just grabs a knife from behind me, I stand there looking like I will do something, and hope no one will come to kill me, but some young kid tries to, and just as I am about to kill him, Cato does it for he, I want to thank him, but at the same time I don't, he killed an innocent kid. I run to get on top of the cornucopia to cover my "allies" just in case the people who have trained to kill their whole life might be in danger… not. But I will kill someone if they try to kill Cato, because well, he just saved mine, and them I see my chance, the boy from District 3 is fighting with Cato, he has already stabbed him in the arm and Cato is losing the fight, shockingly, so I load the bow and shoot the boy right in the head and see all the carrers looking at me, they are in shock, now they know my strength. Shit.

I continue to shoot at the people that are still alive and need to be put out of their misery, luckily, it's only 3 people. When the bloodbath is finally over, we make our way to the cornucopia to gather needed supplies and put the rest in a pile and then bury mines. Weird, but I guess I kills people? When we finally finish that, I see Cato come straight for me, this can't be good. "I hate to say this, but thanks." He had a rough tone and was just about to walk off when I grab his arm, "You saved mine, so I saved yours, I guess we are even now." He nods his head in agreement and then tends to the wounds on his arm.

I walk over to the cornucopia behind him and just walk casually, I need to talk to him. He sits down and pulls out a small first aid kit, I sit next to him and I can tell he is mad "Look, Cato," I begin to whisper, "If we are going to pull this 'lovers' thing off, then we should act like it." He then kisses my cheek and whispers back "Well, I suppose we should."

As night falls, we take turns on watch, Marvel goes first with Glimmer and Cato and I go to the cornucopia to sleep. We share a sleeping bag and I sleep right next to him and keep a little distance, but he pulls me closer and I just nestle my head in his arm. Just as I am asleep, I am shaken awake, Cato is above me shaking.

"Katniss! Get up, now, we need to go! They're here!"

"Who?"

"The capitol, they just broke the force field and are trying to take the tributes. We_ need _to go!" I try to get up, but Cato just grabs me and we run off through the woods, Clove is throwing knifes at peace keepers left and right. I get down, good thing Cato brought my bow. I shoot three, and then there was a hovercraft above us. Haymitch is in it. What in the hell is he there for.

"Katniss! Come now!" Haymitch calls at me. I grab Cato to the claw and they take us to the entrance to the hover craft. And there was Seneca Crane. What the hell?

**So sorry I haven't updated lately! Hope you like where it's going! i love you all so much! Please PM me or review some feedback!**

** Kisses,**

** Katonissss**


End file.
